Thunderstorms
by StayWeird
Summary: "You're not afraid of thunderstorms, are you?"/"Whaaaa? Pfft, no."/ "That has got to be the worst attempt at a lie I've ever heard." "Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!"- Ally didn't want to be alone, she doesn't like being alone and since she is in a hotel far away from home, she seeks comfort from the only person she feels safe with-Austin. One-Shot, Auslly, Fluff. Read and Review!


**Whelp, it's late and thunder storming so I can't sleep and I have inspiration. YAY! For those of you who don't know me, I am an author in the Kickin It archive, and this is my first time writing for Austin and Ally so bare with me. I tried to get the characterization right, but I've never written before so if you have any tips or anything like that let me know!**

**Just a cute little one-shot :3**

**Also, because the theme is common, if this is like another story, please let me know and I'll give credit.**

**Please enjoy!**

**ps. Pardon the spelling/ grammar mistakes. It's late and I'm tired. #sorrynotsorry ;)**

* * *

Ally shut the room door, wincing at the loud noise it made, before beginning her walk down the hallway. She pulled her arms across her chest and rubbed at the bare skin of her shoulders trying to rid the goosebumps upon them. Her eyes were wide and on alert, her whole body was shaking and she was jumping at the smallest of noises that echoed through the emptiness of the hallway.

Truth is, Ally was terrified.

She had never been so far away before without either of her parents with her. That and being alone in an empty hotel room was never a fun thing either. Jimmy Starr had pulled both her and Austin to LA for conference about Austins new tour, and all the details surrounding it. Trish and Dez had wanted to come really badly, but Jimmy decided against it. Said it was better for the image to just have the two of them; it would make them seem more professional.

Since there was no Trish to room with, Ally was all alone.

And she was sure as hell not ok with it.

Ally never liked being alone- she had spent the majority of her childhood playing alone and keeping to herself, but ever since Austin came along and the gang formed, she no longer had a desire to be alone. She rather spend time with her friends than be by herself. Even song writing had become an 'Austin and Ally' thing rather than just an 'Ally' thing and she loved it.

So being alone, in a hotel, away from home was not something she was enjoying.

Ally continued to creep though the deserted hallway, in search for a specific room - a room that happened to be the only thing she could find a bit of comfort in at the moment:

Austins room.

Yes it may be a little strange for a girl to show up at a guys hotel room in the middle of the night, but Austin was her best friend - and _only_ her best friend.

Besides, it was Austin and her, it couldn't be that weird. All she wanted to do was sleep on the floor of his hotel room so she didn't have to be alone.

Not weird at all.

She stopped in front of his room, inhaling a deep breath before knocking twice on the door and stepping backwards, waiting patiently for him to open it.

Subconsciously, she fixed her purple tank top she was wearing, making sure nothing was showing before taking a glance at the rest of her outfit. The purple tank top was accompanied by matching purple plaid pajama pants and green socks.

Don't judge her, no one ever sees what you sleep in anyways.

_Except Austin, right now._

She hadn't bothered to slip on a pair of shoes because all she had really packed were high heels to try to keep up with Austins tall form, and his room was only right down the hall.

Commotion from the other side of the door that sounded as if someone had fallen out of bed brought Ally back to earth. Another few noises were heard before the large door was swung open revealing a very tired Austin. His hair was slightly messed up and he was in a blue tight t-shirt and a pair of track pants hanging low on his waist.

"Ally?" He questioned. "What are you doing up so late? It's like three o'clock in the morning!" He then said with a slight chuckle, rubbing his eyes.

Ally grew a shy smile, looking at him apologetically. "I know, it's just, do you mind if I come in?"

Austin rolled his eyes at his friends odd behavior- then again, everything Ally did was odd. He then nodded slightly, moving out of the way, letting her in and closing the door behind her.

The second she was let in Ally was pacing around the room. Austin simply eyed her for a few minutes, trying to figure out exactly what she was doing. Suddenly, there was a loud booming sound of the thunderstorm outside that scared the crap out of Ally, causing her to jump in the air and to the side, making her crash slightly into Austin. He instantly brought his hands up to her shoulders in an attempt so comfort her, only to scare her again and jump four feet back.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

"Ally," Austin said in a serious tone. "What's wrong?"

"Pffft, what? Nothings wrong, I mean, why would you think somethings wrong? Pfft."

"Pffft. I don't know, because you can't lie?" He accused, mimicking her 'pfft'.

Ally looked at him with her 'I'm not impressed face' causing him to chuckle. "Seriously, whats up?"

"The sky." She said with a sly smile. "Boom!"

"Ally stop trying to be cool and tell me what's wrong!" Austin scolded.

Ally let out a sigh, looking down, careful not to make eye contact with Austin. "I just didn't want to be alone, ok?" She said quietly.

Austin rolled his eyes, there was no way that was the only thing _that_ was bugging her. "If you're home sick just call your dad. You certainly didn't mind waking _me_ up at three o'clock in the morning."

"Austin this is serious!" She protested. "Look, can I just sleep on the floor in here tonight?"

"You can't sleep on the floor!" He argued. "It's... _hard_."

Ally rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity; Austin is a smart guy, but he sure did have his moments. "If I don't sleep on the floor, where am I supposed to sleep?"

"In your own bed?"

"Austin!" Ally whined.

"I'm sorry, you know I get grumpy when I'm tried!" He said. "Here, why don't we both just sleep in my bed." Ally shot him a questioning look, one Austin quickly caught. "I mean, we're both really good friends, I'm sure we can not awkwardly sleep together in the most innocent way possible with out it being a big deal, right?" He added, trying to explain himself.

Ally was a bit skeptical of the idea, but she didn't have a better one, and there was no way she was willing to go back to her own room alone. "Fine." she sighed.

Austin smiled, relieved he could finally go back to bed. He climbed into the left side- the side he was previously sleeping on and Ally climbed into the other. The two teenagers made themselves comfortable before trying to fall back asleep without saying another word.

Then other crack of thunder hit, causing Ally to bolt upright. Breathing heavily, she calmed herself down before lying back on the bed and trying to sleep again.

"Ally?"

"Yeah Austin?"

He now sat up straight and was staring at the girl lying down beside him. "You're not afraid of thunderstorms, are you?"

Ally sat back up to face him. "Whaaaa?" She responded, her voice an octave higher than usual. "Pfft, no."

"That has got to be the worst attempt at a lie I've ever heard."

"Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!" She responded harshly, before slamming her face back into the pillow, making Austin laugh.

"Seriously though, are you?"

"Maybe." She said, voice slightly muffled due to the fact her face was in a pillow.

"What!" Austin exclaimed shocked. "Thunderstorms has got to be the coolest thing nature ever does! There so relaxing and neat! Since when are you afraid of them?"

"They are not relaxing and neat!" She argued, sitting up once more, facing him. "They are terrifying and destructive And for a while now."

"Why?"

"It's not really a big deal, I was just home alone and the power went out and I sat in the corner for three hours and cried, no big deal, well night!" She said quickly, lying back down and pulling the covers over her head.

"Ally?" Austin said, trying to get her to talk to him. "Ally." He repeated when he got no answer. "ALLY!" He then screamed, placing his hand on her back and shaking her as he did.

"Shhhhhh!" Ally scolded, sitting back up. "People are trying to sleep!"

Austin shot her a look, considering she was worried about other people sleeping when she had woken him up. "Tell me what happened."

She sighed, sitting cross-legged and facing him. "One night, my dad had been working late at Sonic boom so I was home alone. I have been home alone a lot before so it wasn't really a big issue. It has also been thunder storming all day, but I never really cared about storms so it didn't really matter.

"Anyways, I was alone, and apparently the storm outside was really bad. It was about seven o'clock and the storm had cut out the power, and there was no sun and it was so dark that I could barley see my own hand in front of my face.

"I didn't really know what to do so I started panicking. I mean, I couldn't go find light because I couldn't see and because I couldn't see I was scared and there was all these weird noises outside because of the storm and the lighting was terrifying. At one point I thought someone had broken it because one of the windows had smashed because of a tree, and it was just bad.

"My dad had come home three hours later with a flashlight and he found me crying in the corner." Ally explained.

Austin placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, only to realize Ally was shaking from the story. His eyes filled with sympathy as he felt his heart brake slightly. He never liked seeing Ally in pain, she was just one of those people who should be allowed to be hurt. She was so nice, so innocent, she should never feel scared.

"Oh come here." He sighed, before pulling Ally onto him and lying back so she was cuddled in his chest and his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

"It's not that I'm scared, I just never want to be in that position again." She protested.

"It's ok." Austin cooed. "You're not alone anymore, I'm here."

Ally nodded before cuddling farther into his side, causing him to smile. He carefully pulled the covers over the two of them and relaxed his body, trying to fall back asleep.

Another crack of thunder, followed by a bolt of lightning hit made Ally to whimper silently. Austin tightened his grip around her to remind her that she wasn't alone. Soon enough, his comforting actions had worked, and Ally had passed out beside him. He probably could of let her go and gone to bed on his own, but he wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

He shifted into a comfortable position, Ally secured in his hold, before falling asleep as well. But not before he placed a kiss on her head and whispered: "Don't worry Ally, I'm here. I'm always going to be here.

* * *

**Not too bad for my first time eh? At lest, I didn't think so.**

**Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think, any tips, feedback, constructive critisim is welcome! I'm out of my comfort zone so I'd appreciate hearing what you thought!**

**Review :D**

**-Alex**


End file.
